


We're Here

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: They're always there, but some days he needs to feel them close





	We're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).

Tea and a book are all that are on Alma’s mind as she stands at the kitchen counter when arms wrap tightly around her—not so tightly as not to be able to breathe, but it's a near thing. Hugs from Jowd aren't new, but there's a tightness here she's not used to. It's almost clinging if the word wasn't odd on him. She has some mobility still and lifts a hand to touch his arm.

"Is everything all right?"

Jowd dips his head and his breath brushes over her hair. If she thought the hug was intense it's nothing compared to the intensity in his low voice now. "I love you."

She nudges him gently so she can wriggle around to face him and run a hand over his cheek. She toys with his beard, fingers running over and through it. "And I love you always."

Jowd looks passed her and his gaze is a million miles away. Then he blinks and his focus is once more entirely on her as he shifts to accommodate her new position. He swallows, nods and she's wrapped in strong arms as she rests her cheek against his chest. She can't argue the security, but she can't shake the feeling she's providing some measure of it herself for him against... something as well. If only he would speak of whatever is bothering him and it's only clear that something has been lately, but if she can do this much she'll happily provide.

The tea she made goes forgotten on the counter, its steam drifting away as they hold onto each other, the rest of the world to be ignored in favour of the comfort in each other's arms.

Alma ponders the hug later, but lets it slide. Everyone needs their moment, even him. It doesn't do anything to alleviate her surprise when, on visiting, Cabanela is given similar treatment. She can only watch with interest. Such an act is nothing particularly new from their affectionate white coat, but he looks as surprised as she (in as much as he would deign to allow such things to show naturally) at this role reversal.

She doesn’t have very long to enjoy the sight of Cabanela burying his nose in Jowd’s beard before Jowd reaches out and pulls her in as well, holding them both close.

“We’re right heeere, baby,” Cabanela breathes out.

Jowd’s hold only tightens in response. If he needs this they'll give it to him for as long as he needs. He’ll get no complaints from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A touch starved Jowd.  
I don't think anyone here's gonna complain! Worry maybe, but enjoy their snuggly mango while they have him. Bring back a little of that passion he apparently had


End file.
